Pool Side Drabbles
by Bramblerose4
Summary: 100 word stories about our favorite high school swimmers. With contain all ratings, genres and pairings, but mostly MakoHaru.
1. That Time of Day

**Title: That Time of Day  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Makoto; Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: FLUFFY FLUFF!  
**

**Summary: The boys have a moment to themselves.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**That Time of Day**

Makoto turned when he felt a little tug on his jacket sleeve. "Haru?"

"I think it's that time," Haruka said under his breath.

"All ready?" Makoto asked unable to stop his grin. "It seems those times are creeping up on us sooner and sooner every time."

"I guess that can't be helped," Haruka stated simply even though a blush made his cheeks grow pink.

Makoto leaned down and whispered, "is anyone looking?"

Haruka's head barely moved as his eyes scanned the both sides of the long hallway. "No."

"Sucks to be them," Makoto commented and pressed his lips to Haruka's.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Bad Habit

**Title: A Bad Habit  
**

**Rating: T for language  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Rin  
**

**Warnings: Humor  
**

**Summary: Rin has a habit Haruka doesn't like.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**A Bad Habit  
**

"To think I almost missed the damn winters here," Rin grumbled and tugged his scarf to his face.

Haruka glanced at the kindergarteners standing in front of them and frowned at red head.

Rin turned towards Haruka when he felt his eyes on him. "What?"

"You swear a lot. Is it something you learned in Australia?"

"Probably, does it bother you?" Haruka nodded. "That's too damn bad, _Haru_-_chan_. I cuss to express myself. Think you can deal?" He grew restless at Haruka's stare. "Though I guess I could stand to unlearn a few bad habits."

"You're damn right," Haruka agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Incorrigible

**Title: Incorrigible  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Nagisa, Rei  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Nagisa is a goofball.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Incorrigible  
**

Rei looked around as the classroom filled with familiar laughter. He spotted Nagisa in the corner, surrounded by three giggling girls. Curious, he walked over. "Nagisa?"

"Look Rei-chan, I'm famous!" Nagisa joked, holding up a CD. On the cover was a pop star who looked a lot like Nagisa.

"So it seems," he observed.

Nagisa tried to mimic the cover pose then puffed out his cheeks. The girls erupted with laughter.

Rei fought his grin. He knew his smile would only encourage Nagisa.

But then he remembered the time Nagisa admitted he thought Rei's smile was beautiful.

So he grinned.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

**Title: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rei, Nagisa: Pre-Reigisa  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rei makes a decision and then chickens out.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
**

"Today is the day," Rei declares to his reflection. "Today I'm going to confess to Nagisa."

The moment the words leave his mouth a mental image of the short blond is conjured. He is bent over laughing so hard he is clutching his stomach. Rei knows he is laughing at him. And with that bright beautiful smile of his, Nagisa calls him a big idiot and that there is no way he can feel the same way towards him.

Rei's whole body tenses at the imagined rejection and heat rises in his face. "Tomorrow," he amends. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Love is a Distraction

**Title: Love is a Distraction  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rei, Nagisa: Pre-Reigisa  
**

**Warnings: Refers to episode 3 of _Eternal Summer _"The Butterfly of Farewell."  
**

**Summary: Nagisa wants an answer from Rei.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Love is a Distraction  
**

"Rei?" Nagisa asked drawing out the vowels.

Rei looked up startled as Nagisa entered his personal space. "Yes?"

Nagisa stared at him. "Why is being in love illogical?" the blond suddenly asked.

"What?" Heat rose over Rei's cheeks at the question, "because it is."

"Yeah, but why though?" Nagisa whined. "I don't understand."

Rei tilted his head, searching for the right words. "Um, because it's distracts from club activities," was what he settled on.

Nagisa smiled brightly. "Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

Nagisa nodded eagerly. "Yep!"

Rei sighed in relief.

"It's because your heart is already filled with swimming!"

"EH!?"

* * *

I am really love this pairing, it makes my heart hurt (But MakoHaru makes my SOUL ache!)

Thanks for reading!


	6. A Friendly Request

**Title: A Friendly Request  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Makoto, Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: Refers to episode 6 of _Free! Eternal Summer_  
**

**Summary: Just before the 100M Breaststroke Haruka asks Makoto a question.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**A Friendly Request  
**

"You're up, Tachibana-san."

"Yep."

Haruka watches Makoto give everyone a gentle smile before making his way to the stairs and then follows.

"Makoto!"

He turns at the sound of his name. "Hm?"

"I have a request for you, too."

"You do? What is it?"

Haruka mumbles something under his breath.

"Haru?" Makoto closes the gap between them and leans forward to Haruka's height.

That's when Haruka kisses Makoto. "Win," he requests.

Makoto recovers from his shock and gives him a small chuckle. "You bet."

Haurka nods satisfied with his answer and then watches as Makoto jogs off towards the pool.

* * *

MakoHaru is the best!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Not Nothing

**Title: Not Nothing  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Makoto, Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: Refers to episode 8 of _Free! Eternal Summer_  
**

**Summary: Makoto thanks Haruka.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Not Nothing****  
**

Makoto took Haruka's hand in his and pulled Haruka toward him. "Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"It's nothing," Haruka murmured focusing on Makoto's hold on him. He knew he should pull away but he didn't feel like it.

"It's not _nothing_. It means a lot," Makoto gently corrected him.

Haruka narrowed his eyes and then looked away, silently telling Makoto he understood.

Satisfied he got his point across Makoto smiled and released him. "Come on, Haru. Let's go."

"Okay," Haruka agreed and resisted the urge to ball his fist in order to retain the heat from Makoto's hand.

* * *

MakoHaru is the best!

Thanks for reading!


	8. It's About Time

**Title: It's About Time  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: Voyeur   
**

**Summary: Nagisa witnesses something special.  
**

**Author's Note: For Emilinia-sama. Enjoy!**

**It's About Time****  
**

_Should I get chocolate or strawberry?_ Nagisa rocked side to side as he thought. _Or maybe I should get chocolate AND strawberry!_

"Yeesh." He hummed happily as he collected his snacks. Rounding the corner he stopped in his tracks as he spotted Makoto and Haruka.

He wanted to call out to them when Makoto leaned his head down to Haruka's so close he completely blocked Nagisa's view of the shorter swimmer. Nagisa quickly pressed himself against the side of the vending machine to watch as two thoughts came to him.

_It's about time_ and _I can't wait to tell Rei._

* * *

MakoHaru is the best!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Powerless

**Title: Powerless  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Makoto, Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: SPOILERS FOR ETERNAL SUMMER EPISODE 11!  
**

**Summary: Makoto stays behind.  
**

**Author's Note: For Emilinia-sama. Enjoy!**

**Powerless****  
**

Makoto stood there, his anger still bubbling inside him mixing with his frustration at the way things had ended. He couldn't stop his confession of moving to the capital from slipping out but he regretted it, knowing his decision was adding to Haruka's distress.

_I should go after him, make sure he was okay and apologize_, but Makoto didn't move. As much as he loved Haruka and as much as he prided himself on being his champion, his white knight Makoto was powerless. He would have to wait and see if Haruka could save himself from drowning on his fears.

* * *

I can't believe that is almost over!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Change of Mind

**Title: Change of Mind  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Fluff  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka, Makoto, Established MakoHaru  
**

**Warnings: Mentions of Sex  
**

**Summary: Haruka aks Makoto to stay the night.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Change of Mind****  
**

"You should stop by tonight. And bring your spare uniform," Haru said idly, closing his shoe locker.

Makoto paused in sliding on his shoes and inhaled sharply, understanding what Haruka was telling him; he needed a change of clothes because he would be staying, and when Makoto stayed over, it usually meant sex with Haruka.

"Haru?" He didn't want to appear too eager in case Haruka suddenly changed his mind, but he soon remembered even when he delayed the sex Haruka wouldn't change his mind about being with him.

Haruka stared sternly. "Don't be late."

Makoto smiled back. "I won't."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Reasons Why

**Title: Reasons Why  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Haruka  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Everyone knows Haruka loves being in water, few knew why.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Reasons Why****  
**

It was no secret Haruka loved being in water, but few knew exactly why.

He loved the predictably of it. You didn't have to guess with water. Water was water and that's all there was to it. It replenished him after a long day of school. It always kept its promises. It was cool when he needed it to be and hot when he wanted it.

How it always there to support him. How it challenged him to be better. It freed him when he felt trapped.

Most of all he loved the water because it reminded him of Makoto.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
